


Thirsty

by AmayaSorata



Series: Comfortable [1]
Category: Tekken
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaSorata/pseuds/AmayaSorata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lili being thirsty AF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thirsty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lili gets thirsty accidentally on purpose while Asuka is away.

Lili tapped the home button on her smartphone lying next to her on the couch, taking note of the time displayed on her lock screen. It was already twenty past midnight.

 _Ugh._ Where was that woman? She was never late for anything. Why did today have be an exception? Lili unlocked the phone and sent her short message.

She glanced around the unlit apartment. Compared to the mansion she'd once called home, living in this two bedroom apartment was like living in a peapod.

But she'd grown to adore the coziness of it all. The fact that she could brush shoulders with Asuka when they passed each other in the hallway, being able to reach across the dinner table to eat from Asuka's plate; Lili couldn't have those things back at the mansion.

But Lili also couldn't have those things without Asuka, which was why the once cozy apartment was now beginning to feel rather... empty. She let out a defeated sigh.

Asuka had been away for two days now. She'd been invited to attend as part of a panel at some martial arts convention in Tokyo. Lili would have accompanied her if it weren’t for all the meetings she'd been scheduled to attend. With the launch of her company's latest line of designer sports attire less than a month away, Lili couldn't afford to miss anything.

And so, with nothing else to do once she arrived back at home, Lili had retreated to the Internet. She posted to her numerous blogs, got up to date with all the manga she had bookmarked, even livestreamed herself playing the latest zombie shooter, before finally settling on mindless browsing. When even that became boring she decided upon watching a film one of her followers had requested a review on.

Which was what led to her current predicament.

She let out a small whimper. Watching that movie had been a bad idea.

Lili curled her legs up onto the couch and hugged them, shaking her head in an attempt stop the images forming behind her eyelids.

“A powerfully honest story of the deep love and heartbreak shared between two women,” was how the film’s main critic had put it. Unfortunately for Lili, that one line summary failed to mention the frequent, lengthy, and highly graphic love scenes that occurred throughout the film.

She bit her lip.

It was a good film, despite the fact it had ended on a depressing note. Lili wanted to say that it got her emotional. She wanted to compliment the films sombre art direction, the brilliance of the music composure, the magnificent screen writing. But she couldn't.

How was she supposed to do a film review when all she could think about were the sex scenes?

Before Lili could stop herself, she was scrubbing through the film, searching for that scene; the scene which she couldn’t help but see remnants of whenever she closed her eyes. She swallowed when the familiar setting came into frame.

It was the third of such scenes in the movie. Though it was quite vanilla compared the others, it was the context of it all that really got to Lili.

The lead characters had progressed to a comfortable stage of their relationship and were now living together in a shared apartment. Lazy couch snuggling led to light caressing, light caressing turned into fondling and kissing. Before long the couple were in a naked tryst, the blonde character moaning underneath her brunette partner.

It was scenario all too familiar to Lili, and she couldn't help picturing the two characters as Asuka and herself. She let out a deep breath. It was starting to get warm.

Lili watched on as the onscreen blonde began to grind her hips against her partner's hand, begging for more than just heavy petting.

Lili suddenly became aware of the pounding in her chest. She felt the rush of blood flow towards her nether regions, leading to that familiar throbbing sensation that needed to be satisfied.

She fumbled for her phone, whining when she failed to input the correct unlock pattern. _Cursed thing._ On the third try she got it and she quickly sent another mesage to Asuka.

As she tapped send, Lili heard a sudden gasp from the tv screen. It didn't take much to figure out that the onscreen blonde finally got what she was waiting for. Lili understood the feeling. Asuka's fingers were all she needed.

She took in a deep breath... only to remember that she was wearing Asuka's hoodie. Without thinking, she buried her nose into its sleeve and inhaled. Asuka's natural scent mixed with the body spray Lili had told her she really liked. For a moment it felt like Asuka was actually there cuddling her. It was enough to push her over the edge.

The need for touch overwhelmed Lili. She didn't care if she did it herself. The throbbing was too much. She needed to come.

Lili had just removed her leggings and underwear when she heard the faint jingling of keys outside the apartment door.

She licked her lips.

Asuka was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this like a year ago but then I reread it and thought it was shite and locked it away but now I overhauled it and posted it without looking because it's embarrassing and it's my first smut so yeah.
> 
> This whole Comfortable series is basically the aftermath of Unexpected. Tiny spoilers are possible I suppose.


	2. Pounce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuka gets pounced.

Asuka let out the breath she'd been holding in as the bikes came into view. Thank goodness. They were safe.

Her eyes gleamed as she ran a hand along the fuel tank of her trusted steed; a racing blue Honda Fireblade that Lili had given her two years ago. After two days of travelling exclusively by taxi and train, Asuka was itching for a ride. 

She suddenly felt her phone buzzing in her jacket pocket. She fished it out and flipped it open. 

*Where RU?* Lili’s message read.

Asuka frowned. Why was she still up? Didn't she have another important meeting tomorrow? Mildly concerned, Asuka brusquely made way towards the elevator. 

She looked down into the plastic grocery bag hanging from her left hand as she waited for the elevator to descend, quickly scanning it's contents. Flour, eggs, milk, butter; she hadn't missed anything, right? 

The doors chimed open and the brunette stepped into the elevator, hitting the button for the eighth floor as she did so.

Shifting the weight of her backpack on her shoulder, Asuka's thoughts turned towards the blonde waiting for her up in their apartment.

She missed Lili. Stupidly so. It had only been two days, Asuka knew that. And yet seemed like forever since she'd last seen Lili. 

But then again this was their first time being apart for so long since Lili had returned to Japan after finishing up her studies in Monaco. Maybe it was the fact that the first few months of their relationship were spent apart from each other that she now cherished every moment she shared with Lili. 

Asuka rolled her eyes at herself. Two years they'd been together, and she was still trying find explanations for the way she felt. There was no need for it. 

She was in love with Lili. Madly in love with her. Plain and simple. No need for explanations. 

Again the elevator chimed as it opened its doors on the 8th floor. Asuka was about to step out when she noticed her reflection in the polished metal of the elevator walls. 

She'd been smiling like a dork since ground level. 

Goddammit. 

"Madly in love huh?" she thought aloud as she headed towards their apartment. "Sounds about right."

Asuka was less than twenty strides away from her apartment door when her phone buzzed again. 

*GRT HWRE QYICKLTYY!*

Again Asuka frowned. Lili was obviously in need of sleep. Why was she still up?

Wait. Was Lili missing her? As much as she was missing Lili? The thought made her heart leap. 

It wouldn't be farfetched if it was true. But this was Lili she was taking about. Stoic-as-a-cat Lili. The same Lili that didn't shed a single tear at the end of Toy Story 3. 

But the implication was enough to get Asuka to haul ass the rest of the way to her apartment door. 

She fumbled the keys out from her pocket and was about to stick the key in its hole when suddenly the door was pulled open from the inside, revealing a slightly disheveled Lili standing before her. 

"Oh hey Princess, sorry I'm la-" was all Asuka could manage before Lili’s lips cut her off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO's not being able to concentrate while theyre horny is hilariously adorable and hot at the same time like seriously all those positive feelings just smooshed together is there a term for that because there needs to be I mean honestly its just the best thing and so I made Lili do the thing. 
> 
> Sorry for rambling. 3 2 1... aaand im good.


End file.
